ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Purrum'Turra/Ataneqee
'General Info:' Name: '''Purrum’Turra '''Nickname: '''Ataneqee for those who do not speak Ta’agra well '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Roughly 26, which is middle to old age for his breed '''Race: '''Alfiq Khajiit '''Birthsign: Mage Class: 'Wanderer '''Class Description: '''He’s a Khajiit who has wandered from his homeland for greater knowledge and to simply see the world, to suffice his curiosity. '''Skills: '''Acrobatics, Claw-Tooth combat, Agility, Magic, Hunting, Economics, Diplomacy, Stealth, Climbing, Swimming 'Physical Description: Appearance: 'A large housecat, he is diminutive for a Khajiit but sizable for a simple housecat. Built with a stocky, square-ish frame, his bulk is actually nearly half due to his fur alone. His large paws and face along with fluffed tail lend him both an intimidating (for a cat) and regal visage. '''Weight: '''Roughly 15 lbs. '''Eyes: '''Golden, though when light reflects upon them they can take a green hue. '''Fur: '''His fur is striped in a brown/black tabby pattern, with tufts of it coming from his ears and between his toes for protection against the cold of a desert night, or a Skyrim day. It is long and silky to the touch, and gets thicker during the winter but thinner in the summer, though still retaining its bulk. '''Tattoos/Scars: '''A few tick and flea bites here and there, and some scratches that didn’t heal well from battles with rather strong gangs of rats. You’ll never see them through his fur though. 'Items: Weapons: 'His claws and teeth 'Misc. Info: –While he can meow, purr, and frequently emits a trilling sound that can often sound like a contemplative hum or hello, he is only mildly capable of Ta’agra speech, through manipulation of the above noises into Ta’agra words. -Due to the physical impracticality of speech, he often prefers magical communication, entering the minds of others to telepathically communicate. For many, this mental connection is brief, leaving them to speak their responses. For those he deems necessary, he maintains a weak mental connection upon which they can transmit thoughts back and forth at will, but never delve into each other’s minds. -He understands all of the common Tamrielic languages to some degree, though is most familiar with Cyrodiilic, Ta’agra, and universal trade languages. -With the aid of magic and animalistic body language, he can communicate with most creatures, the success of which depends on the intelligence of the animal. 'Spells and Magic:' His magic doesn’t really fit well into the traditional Mage’s Guild classifications, partly because most of their spellcraft is impossible for him to perform, being incapable of non-Ta’agra speech. He shies away from Destructive magics, considering them brutish and their users ignorant. He also doesn’t dabble in Conjuration, using his magic for things far better than summoning beasts he may not be able to control. His magic is more alike to that of Mysticism, Illusion, and Alteration. He seeks to manipulate the world through magic in ways he cannot physically, and alter his environment or the minds of others to his benefit. He never learned Restorative magic, however, as he did not deem it necessary. 'Mentality:' Like most cats, Purrum’Turra is curious from his ears to his tail. He is always seeking to learn and understand the world around him and the forces shaping it. Cultures that are not barbaric intrigue him to no end, and he finds the creations man and mer form with their hands and magic astounding. First and foremost, however, he thinks of himself. If he becomes curious, he will assess the situation, determine the threat level of satisfying his curiosity, and back down if he feels it is in the vicinity of ‘guaranteed death at some point’. This is why he did not enter the Oblivion Gates in the Crisis. He is egotistical to a fault, considering himself to be above most life forms, only spellcasters and royalty possibly better than him. Earning his respect or even his affections is a difficult matter but could be considered rewarding. Due to his high view of himself, he keeps his promises, though may utilize loopholes to gain an advantage without loss of honor. He firmly refutes anyone who calls him a housecat, a stray, or a pest, and often enforces a ‘no touch’ policy. 'History:' Purrum’Turra was born to an aristocratic merchant family in Torval, and was destined before his birth to be the heir of the wealthy trade firm. However, even in Elsweyr being born an Alfiq has its setbacks, and Purrum’Turra had to learn to deal with them. Most Alfiq just live with it, becoming small-time (literally) thieves and plains hunters. However, those born under certain signs, and with upper class families, are taught magic, and often learn the art to overcome their physical limitations. Purrum’Turra was one such lucky Alfiq, and sent while still considered to be just a kitten to the Mage’s Guild in Torval, where under the guidance of his Suthay-Raht uncle he was taught magic. He proved a keen student and learned telepathic speech quickly, overcoming one major hurdle. With the promises this boded for his future his family sought to teach him the necessities of aristocracy; economics, politics, and diplomacy. While he learned well, he also found the subjects dull and comparatively not as useful as magic. His parents persisted despite knowing an Alfiq could not manage to head such an enterprise. Fortunately for his parents, they bore another son, Tar’Theras, a Suthay Khajiit, and Purrum’Turra was allowed to continue his magical studies while his brother learned the ways of the family business. By 20, he was skilled enough to become an instructor in the Mage’s Guildhall, and after a year or two began traveling on a campaign by the Guild to empower his fellow Khajiit’s with magic. This campaign continued successfully until the Oblivion Crisis, in which Purrum’Turra left Elsweyr in the pursuit of survival on a merchant vessel owned by his family. He has, since then, been traveling and doing something he’s truly always wanted to do. See and learn the world. Recently, he has been hired onto the Chrysamere as a rat-catcher and general pest controller, for the price of a fish per day. He had grown bored and annoyed with Gilane and Hammerfell, and yearned for sea food. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel